The lonlyness of hearts
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Es gibt eine neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mit ihren Kollegen versteht sie sich eigentlich sehr gut, doch einer von ihnen ist ihr suspekt: Seveus Snape... Eines Tages jedoch beobachtet sie etwas... SSOC
1. Liebe?

_EINSAMKEIT DES HERZENS_

_Hallo Leute! Dies ist meine aller erste Fanfiction und ich habe sie vor ca.2 Jahren geschrieben! Ich weiß nicht recht warum aber ich denke ich werde sie mal uploadeng_

_Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen! Vielleicht stelle ich dann auch noch andere Storys rein... Mal sehen…_

_Die Figuren gehören hauptsächlich der J.K. Rowling und ich gebe sie ihr auch gleich wieder. _

_Von mir an alle S. Snape Fans:_

**Chapter I:** Love is in the air…!

Es war eine sternklare Nacht als Miriel Laurifea, die neue Lehrerin für Datdaüber die weiten Schlossgründe ging, um den wundervollen Sternenhimmel zu beobachten und um über all ihre neuen Kollegen und Kolleginnen nachzudenken. Seltsam waren sie ja schon irgendwie... da war z.B. die strenge aber nett wirkende Minerva McGonagall, oder der Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Rubeus Hagrid.

Doch keiner kam ihr so seltsam vor wie dieser Mann der hinten in der Ecke gehockt war mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren, der Hakennase und diesen unendlich schwarzen Augen wo einem schon allein vom hineinsehen ganz komisch wurde. McGonagall meinte er würde Severus Snape heißen... Er war ihr irgendwie traurig oder bedrückt vorgekommen und so als würde er nicht hier her gehören. Er erschien fast etwas erstaunt zu sein als ich zu ihm ging um ihm die Hand zu reichen! War er es gewohnt nicht wahrgenommen zu werden? Oder war er nur in Gedanken gewesen?

Sie musste noch eine ganze weile über diesen seltsamen Mann nachdenken und wurde erst aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah Minerva vor sich stehen. „Entschuldigen sie die Störung Miriel aber ich würde sie im Namen des Kollegiums fragen ob sie nicht Lust hätten heute Abend mit uns in den Pup ins Dorf zu gehen." „Gerne doch Minerva. Um wieviel Uhr denn? „Um 10 Uhr . Kennen sie den Weg?" „Ja den kenne ich, bin ja schon vom Bahnhof hier her gekommen." „Oh gut dann also um 10 Uhr." Mit diesen Worten drehte Minerva um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Es war erst kurz nach 8 Uhr also beschloß Miriel wieder hoch ins Schloß zu gehen und ihre Koffer auszupacken. Doch leider hatte sie nicht mit den labyrintartigen Gängen und Treppen von Hogwarts gerechnet. In kurzer Zeit hatte sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen und ging einen spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang, als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso aber sie hatte das Gefühl sich verstecken zu müssen, weshalb sie schnell hinter die Rüstung verschwand, die neben ihr stand.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und bald war der Umriß eines Mannes zu erkennen der scheinbar mit gezogenem Zauberstab und mit Kapuze den Gang entlang schritt. Als er an ihr vorbeiging überlief sie ein kalter Schauer und das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich. Der Mann bemerkte sie nicht und schritt an der Rüstung vorbei. Vor einer Tür blieb er stehen, pochte unsanft dagegen und rief mit rauher Stimme: „Severus, im Namen des schwarzen Lords mach auf oder ich jag die Tür in die Luft!" Sogleich waren hinter der Tür Geraschel und Schritte zu hören, ein Schlüssel kratze im Schloß und die Tür ging auf.

Heraus trat Severus Snape ebenfalls in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt wie der Mann vor ihm. Miriel brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken denn es war offensichtlich das diese zwei Menschen Todesser waren, auch wenn sie nicht glauben wollte das ein Lehrer an Dumbledores Schule ein Todesser sei. Sie wurde jedoch jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da der Mann mit der Maske plötzlich eine Zauberformel murmelte und Snape ohne jeden laut in das Zimmer gestoßen wurde. Miriel reagierte blitzschnell, zauberte sich unsichtbar und verschwand noch schnell unbemerkt durch die Tür bevor der Todesser sie schließen konnte.

Leise schlich sie sich an die Wand hinter dem Todesser und zog ihren Zauberstab. Miriel wollte die beiden schon angreifen, als ihr Zweifel kamen, was ging hier eigentlich vor? Die beiden waren Todesser, zumindest dem Aussehen nach? Aber warum hatte der Andere Snape angegriffen? Sie beschloss noch etwas abzuwarten und zu beobachten was passierte, denn schließlich könnte sie ja immer noch einschreiten wenn sie es für nötig hielt. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. Der Mann, der zwischen ihr und Severus, der an der Wand lehnte an die ihn der Fluch geschleudert hatte, stand hatte zu sprechen begonnen: „Wie konntest du nur? Unseren Lord zu verraten? Dafür büßt du... warte nur bis er es erfährt." „Ich war immer loyal dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber!" , entgegnete Severus. Miriel glaubte einen leichten Anflug von Angst in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ach ja? Nun ich konnte aber eben ein paar Lehrer über deine „wertvollen Erkenntnisse" reden hören... Wir hatten schon lange den Verdacht das wir einen Spion in unseren engsten Reihen haben aber das es du bist... das hätte ich mir nie gedacht. Allerdings, jetzt da ich deinen wahren Meister kenne, dürfte niemand etwas dagegen haben wenn ich mich etwas amüsiere, auf deine Kosten natürlich!" Der Todesser hob seinen Zauberstab. „Cruc… Argh!" Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken denn Miriel hatte ihn mit einem Schockzauber belegt. Während sie über den nun am Boden liegenden Todesser stieg ließ sie ihren Unsichtbarkeitszauber verfliegen. Severus Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Überraschung. „Was machen sie denn hier?" fuhr er sie an. „Sie verdanken mir ihr Legen! Ein wenig mehr Dankbarkeit wäre zu erwarten!" entgegnete sie zornig. Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Jetzt kommen sie schon seinen sie kein Sturkopf und lassen sie sich aufhelfen." Mit nicht so festem Griff wie erwartet nahm er ihre Hand und stand auf. Mit einem keuchen sackte er jedoch wieder zusammen und fiel ihr in die Arme. „T-tut mir leid...Argh." Erst jetzt bemerkte Miriel das er von dem Fluch der ihn getroffen hatte eine tiefe Wunde in der Seite hatte. „Warten sie ich bringe sie in den Krankenflügel." „NEIN! Die Schüler dürfen nichts davon erfahren. Warum machen sie es nicht so wie alle andern hier? Sehen sie einfach weck, gehen sie und lassen sie mich allein. Sie stören mich." „War das tatsächlich so?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf , "Ließen ihn die anderen einfach allein? Scheinbar war es vollkommen normal für ihn einfach liegen gelassen zu werden...". „Jetzt reden sie kein dummes Zeug Severus, ich bringe sie in ihr Bett und dann hole ich Dumbledore." „Und was soll Dumbledore tun? Glauben sie denn, ich interessiere ihn wirklich? Nein, ... nun ja vielleicht im Bezug darauf das ich ihm Informationen beschaffen kann aber abgesehen davon bin ich ihm absolut egal. Man findet sich damit irgendwann ab." Plötzlich wurde Miriel bewusst das sie immer noch eng umklammert dastanden, um die aufsteigende röte in ihrem Gesicht möglichst unbemerkt zu halten ging sie mit ihm langsam in die Richtung seines Schlafzimmers und legte ihn dort aufs Bett. „ Sie sind doch Zaubertranklehrer, wo haben sie ihren Vorratsschrank an heilenden Tränken?" „ Im Kerker an der Wand wo die Tafel hängt, im obersten Kasten." keuchte er hervor.

Als Miriel, vollgeladen mit den verschiedensten Tränken, wieder ins Zimmer kam lag Snape umgezogen im Bett. „Sie können jetzt gehen ich mach das schon." meinte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Vergiss es!" es war ihr gar nicht richtig aufgefallen aber es war das erste mal das sie ihn persönlich angeredet hatte. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie zu ihm hingezogen, mochte sie diesen stuhrköpfigen Egoisten vielleicht etwas mehr als sie sich eingestand? Nein das konnte, das durfte nicht sein!

„Machen sie bitte mal ihr Hemd auf!" , Er sah sie schief an und , Miriel wusste nicht genau ob sie sich das nur einbildete, er wurde rot „Sonst kann ich die Verletzung unmöglich behandeln!" , erwiderte sie, allerdings nicht ohne auch etwas rot zu werden Ihr Ton war so gebieterisch das Severus sich nicht traute auch nur den kleinsten Widerstand zu leisten. Als er das Hemd ausgezogen hatte kam eine tiefe Fleischwunde zum Vorschein über die er beim umziehen achtlos einen Verband gewickelt hatte. „Das sieht ja grausam aus! Warum sagen sie das denn nicht das es so schlimm ist?" Schnell zauberte Miriel ein paar Mullbinden her und begann die Wunde zu behandeln. Severus verzog weder das Gesicht noch gab er den kleinsten Schmerzenslaut von sich, doch sie sah es in seinen Augen das er höllische Schmerzen haben musste.

Als sie fertig war und gerade aufstehen wollte, hielt er sie am Handgelenk fest sah sie an und ein leises lächeln blitzte über seine Lippen: „Danke." Miriel sah in erstaunt an aber dann konnte auch sie nicht anders und lächelte zurück: „Das war doch kein Problem!"

Sie brachte ihm noch einen grünen Tee und mischte etwas Schlaftrank hinein. „Ich denke sie sollten jetzt besser schlafen." „Ja das dürfte wohl das Beste sein." Er nahm die Tasse und trank sie in einem Zug lehr. Augenblicklich fiel er in Schlaf. „Es ist als würde etwas von ihm abfallen... so als würden ihm alle Sorgen genommen." dachte sie bei sich. Miriel war erstaunt wie sehr er sich veränderte wenn er schlief. „Er sieht wunderschön aus wenn er schläft... wie ein Engel den der Himmel nicht haben will." schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Als ihr aber bewusst wurde was sie da gedacht hatte war sie unglaublich froh das er schlief und nicht bemerkte das sie, schon wieder, rot geworden war.

Ein leiser Schrei hatte sie geweckt. Severus schien schlecht zu träumen. Miriel sah sich die Wunde an und bemerkte zu ihrem Entsetzen das sie sich, trotz all der desinfizierenden Salben und heilenden Tränken, entzündet hatte. Im laufe der Nacht stieg sein Fieber und man konnte sehen das er zusehends schwächer wurde. Sie wusste nicht wieso aber es kam ihr so vor als hätte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben solche Angst um einen Menschen gehabt als sie, sie jetzt um Severus Snape hatte. Die ganze Nacht blieb sie bei ihm und hielt seine Hand. „Ich lasse ihn nicht sterben, das lasse ich nicht zu!" murmelte sie immer und immer wieder.

_So, das war das erste Kapitel… ich hoffe ihr lyncht mich nicht gleich! smile_

_Ich würde mich auf alle Fälle sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_Raphaela San_


	2. Happy End?

_So und hier kommt das zweite (und vorerst letzte) Kapitel. Wer es bis hier durchgehalten hat… Glückwunsch! Ich hoffe ihr lest auch noch ein paar andere meiner Fanfictions… die sind hoffentlich etwas besser smile_

_P.SÜber Reviews in welcher Art auch immer würde ich mich freuen _

**Chapter 2:** Happy End?

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen über dem verbotenen Wald herauf und als erstes nahm ich diesen stechenden Schmerz war und mit einem Stöhnen richtete ich mich auf. Beinahe hätte ich geschrien denn neben mir, die Füße am Boden und die Hände gefaltet auf der Bettdecke, lag die neue Lehrerin in Datda, Miriel. Als ich in ihr schönes Gesicht blickte kamen meine Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück. Ich war immer allein gewesen. Egal wie schlimm es war, niemand kümmerte sich darum, nun ja Albus vielleicht noch ein wenig weil er ja einen einigermaßen gesunden Spion brauchte, aber mehr auch nicht. Doch sie, sie war hier geblieben und ich dachte sogar einen Anflug von Mitlied in ihren Augen erkannt zu haben. Sie sah wunderschön aus, das Gesicht so blass wie der Mond und dann diese rot angehauchten, sanft geschwungenen Lippen, die langen Wimpern und das kohlrabenschwarze Haar das ihr leicht ins Gesicht hing. Das alles machte den Eindruck als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es ausdrücken sollte..., dieses Gefühl das ich hatte wenn ich sie ansah, dieses Gefühl schien tief in meinem Bauch zu sitzen und sich in alle teile meines Körpers von dort aus zu verbreiten, so als würde kein Blut sondern nur noch angenehme etwas durch meine Adern fließen. Doch es konnte nicht das sein was ich glaubte... so leicht konnte man sich nicht in einen anderen Menschen verlieben, oder doch? „DU BIST WACH!" Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen denn sie hatte mich grade umarmt. „Ja ich bin wach... was haben sie denn erwartet." Meine Stimme klang hart und abweisend doch sie störte das nicht im Mindesten. „Ich hatte Angst um sie... aber sie scheinen es ja überstanden zu haben." Sie lächelte und ich merkte wie froh sie war das es mir wieder besser ging.

Die drauf folgenden 2 Monate waren die schönsten m meines Lebens. Ich merkte dass ich immer öfter an sie denken musste und wann immer ich sie sah begann mein Herz so fest zu schlagen als wäre ich gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Eines Abends fasste ich mir ein Herz und lud sie in den Pub im Dorf ein. Wir verbrachten einen herrlichen Abend zusammen und bevor sie in ihre Gemächer verschwand gaben wir uns einen langen zärtlichen Kuss.

Scheinbar blieben diese Entwicklung zwischen uns auch dem restlichen Lehrerkollegium nicht verborgen, denn wann immer ich Minerva oder einem der anderen begegnete, bekam diese Person aus irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Gründen, wie z. B. „der Kronleuchter sei ja so komisch" oder „ich habe vorhin etwas Lachgas abbekommen" einen furchtbaren Kicheranfall, was mich, zugegeben, auf die Dauer ziemlich nervtötend war.

So ging das ganze etwa 1 Jahr lang bis...

(Hier erlaube ich mir wieder mal die Perspektive zu wechseln. Als Autorin darf ich so was!)

Es war viertel nach acht und endlich hatte sie Miriel alle Abschlussarbeiten korrigiert und war nun auf dem Weg hinunter in die Kerker zu Severus. Als sie an der letzten schmalen Wendeltreppe, von der es ihrer Meinung nach viel zu viele in Hogwarts gab, angelangt war, nahm sie einen Lichtschein war. Licht? Um diese Uhrzeit brannte in diesen Gängen nie Licht. Schnell hastete sie die Treppe hinunter und lief zu der Lichtquelle, die sich scheinbar in Severus Büro befand. Schon von weitem sah sie das die Tür zum Büro sperrangelweit offen stand. Angst überfiel sie. Severus war sonst doch so ordentlich und seine Bürotür war immer fest verschlossen schon allein wegen der Schüler! Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Endlich im Büro angekommen sah sie, dass das Licht von zwei Fackeln stammte die links und rechts von seinem Schreibtisch angeordnet waren. Auf dem Tisch lag ein einzelner Zettel. Sie trat vor an den Tisch um zu sehen ob der Zettel ihr etwas über Severus Verbleib oder über die seltsamen Dinge die vorgingen sagen konnte. Und tatsächlich; auf dem Zettel stand in Severus fester, gerader Handschrift geschrieben:

_Meine liebste Miriel,_

_gehe hinaus aufs Schlossgelände_

_und folge den Fackeln._

_Bitte beeil dich!_

_Dein dich liebender _

_Severus S._

Das alles war seltsam,...sehr seltsam sogar. Es war sonst gar nicht so seine Art keinerlei genauere Informationen zu hinterlassen. Miriel wurde schnell klar das da etwas vorging aber was? Davon hatte sie keine Ahnung. Es schien auf alle eilig zu sein denn sonst hätte er nicht geschrieben sie sollte sich beeilen. Was wenn er ihre Hilfe brauchte? Was wenn er in Gefahr war? Tausend schreckliche Dinge schossen ihr durch den Kopf. „Beruhige dich" sagte sie laut zu sich. „Er hat gesagt du sollst hinaus aufs Schlossgelände kommen! Also jetzt mach endlich!" befahl sie sich selbst, bemüht eine Panik zu verhindern.

Endlich draußen angekommen sah sie sofort die Fackeln. Es waren immer zwei sich gegenüber gestellt und immer noch eine und noch eine so das sie den Flugzeuglandebahnen der Muggel ähnelte. Schnell lief sie den Gang aus Fackeln entlang der zum See hinab führte. Und da war er! Erleichterung durchflutete sie als sie ihn da unten allein stehen sah. Sie mäßigte ihren Schritt und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Da er sie nicht bemerkte und traumverloren in den See starrte, sagte sie, so leise wie möglich um ihn nicht zu erschrecken: „Severus? Ich bin hier was ist den los?" Er zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich um. „Schön das du gekommen bist, ich möchte dich bitten dass du mich jetzt nicht unterbrichst denn was ich dir jetzt sage werde ich dir nur dieses eine mal sagen!" „Gut ich werde dich nicht unterbrechen." , antwortete Miriel beunruhigt. Sie sah in seine Augen, in diese schwarzen wunderschönen Augen und fragte sie was jetzt wohl kommen würde. Severus atmete noch einmal ein und begann dann mit seiner sanften ruhigen Stimme zu reden.

„Bevor ich dich kannte war ich immer einsam, ich war für alle nur der seltsame exzentrische Mann der sich nie an den Gesprächen der anderen beteiligte. Für die die mich näher kannten war ich sogar noch unheimlicher! Der Todesser der Voldemort verraten hatte, der düstere Spion vor dem man immer noch etwas Angst hatte. Ich wurde geduldet, aber nicht gemocht. Und so verschloss ich mich den anderen gegenüber, ich war gemein, hart und ernst. Ich wurde also genau das was sie von mir erwarteten. Und dann kamst du, du hast mir geholfen obwohl ich dich weggeschickt habe! Das war etwas vollkommen Neues für mich. Du hast aus mir einen neuen Menschen gemacht. Und ich habe erfahren was es bedeutet jemanden wirklich zu lieben, jemanden mehr zu lieben als man sich selbst liebt. Das Beste und wundervollste war das du diese Liebe erwidert hast, der Tag als mir das klar wurde war der schönste in meinem Leben!

Aber so leid wie es mir tut so wie es jetzt ist kann es nicht weitergehen!" Ein Schreck durchfuhr sie und sie wollte etwas erwidern, etwas einwenden doch er legte ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr still zu sein. „Denn, ich kann mir nicht sicher sein ob es so weitergehen kann, ja natürlich das kann man nie, aber ich will dir beweisen das ich dich auf immer lieben werde und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, willst du mich Heiraten?" Ihr Herz setzte aus und alles drehte sich, träumte sie das vielleicht? War das alles nur ein Traum? Er begann weiter zusprechen. „ Ich... ich weiß ich bin nicht perfekt und es werden so harte Zeiten kommen das..." „Ja..." „Und ich kann dir nichts... Moment, er stockte, „Was hast du gesagt?" „ Ja ich will. Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere und ich weiß das du mir nicht garantieren kannst, dass es so weiter geht! Aber das kann niemand. Und außerdem ist mir das egal! JA ICH WILL!" Sie viel ihm in die Arme und begann zu heulen. Severus war vollkommen verblüfft von der plötzlichen Umarmung, doch langsam begann er zu realisieren was sie gesagt hatte und was geschehen war und fing leise an zu lachen. „Das ist der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens!" flüsterte er leise wie zu sich selbst.

Eine Träne rann über seine Wange und es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass sich in ihr kein Leid widerspiegelte….

-Ende-

_Ich bins noch mal (die Autorin). Ich habe mir gerade das ganze noch einmal durchgelesen und musste feststellen… Man ist das ein Schund… So was von kitschig… aber irgendwie konnte ich es doch nicht löschen… und das es nur auf meinem Computer versauert ging auch irgendwie nicht… Na ja jetzt dürft ihr euch damit herumschlagen fieses grinsen_

_Vielleicht gibt's als Entschädigung (oder zur weiteren Qual) mal ne Fortsetzung… die wird dann länger und (hoffentlich)auch besser!_

_Bye bye Raphaela-San_


End file.
